duckstadfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Dagobert Duck
Dagobert Duck of Oom Dagobert is een personage uit de populaire strip Donald Duck en is een creatie uit 1947 van Carl Barks. Hij maakte zijn debuut in het verhaal “Christmas on Bear Mountain”, en heeft sindsdien in honderden strips meegespeeld. Buiten de strips is hij vooral bekend als een personage uit de animatieserie DuckTales. Hierin werd de Nederlandse stem van Dagobert Duck vertolkt door acteur Sacco van der Made. Naam In zijn moedertaal, het Engels, heet Dagobert Scrooge McDuck. De naam Scrooge is een verwijzing naar de vrek Ebenezer Scrooge, die centraal staat in Charles Dickens' klassieker A Christmas Carol in Prose; het eerste verhaal waarin hij optreedt, speelt zich ook af op Kerstmis. McDuck is een verwijzing naar Dagoberts Schotse afkomst. Mc is een bekend voorvoegsel in Schotse achternamen. Barks koos ervoor om Dagobert uit Schotland te laten komen vanwege de spreekwoordelijke zuinigheid van de Schotten. In de Nederlandstalige versies van de strips werd de achternaam van Dagobert aanvankelijk ook geschreven als McDuck, maar dat Mc is in de loop der jaren weggevallen. Op een vraag van een lezer in de Nederlandse Donald Duck waarom Dagobert Duck zich geen Dagobert McDuck meer noemt, antwoordt hij dat hij door Mc niet meer te schrijven veel inkt bespaart. Verleden In de loop der jaren hebben meerdere tekenaars het verleden van Dagobert Duck uitgediept. Zo zijn er meerdere verhalen ontstaan over zijn jonge jaren en hoe hij zijn fortuin zou hebben vergaard. Veel van deze verhalen spreken elkaar op bepaalde punten tegen, maar steeds terugkerende elementen zijn dat Dagobert Duck van oorsprong uit een arme Schotse familie komt, de McDuck-clan, en zich nadien een weg omhoog heeft gewerkt naar rijkdom. Hij zou rijk zijn geworden als goudzoeker in Klondike. De bekendste versie van Dagobert Ducks verleden is die bedacht door de Amerikaanse schrijver en tekenaar Keno Don Rosa. Hij verwerkte Dagoberts geschiedenis in een stripserie getiteld 'De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert'. De gebeurtenissen hierin zijn gebaseerd op de stamboomschetsen van Carl Barks. In Don Rosa's versie is Dagobert de oudste zoon van Fergus McDuck en Ma McDuck (in het Engels: Downy O'Drake). Hij is geboren in het jaar 1867. Zijn familie bezit een kasteel, het Kasteel McDuck. Dit kasteel is ook een creatie van Carl Barks. Dagobert McDuck heeft het in 1885 gered door op tijd de achterstallige belasting te betalen zodat het niet verkocht werd. Dagobert wilde al vanaf het begin van zijn leven geld verdienen, daarom is hij toen hij klein was schoenpoetser geweest. Hiermee heeft hij zijn eerste dubbeltje verdiend, dat later zijn geluksdubbeltje werd. Dit dubbeltje vormde het begin van zijn fortuin. Later in Dagoberts leven is hij goud gaan zoeken in Klondike. Uiteindelijk is hij in zaken gegaan en door zijn zuinigheid, of zeg maar gewoon gierigheid, én door zijn goede zakeninstinct de rijkste eend van heel Duckstad ofwel van heel de wereld geworden. Zijn zakenimperium is inmiddels enorm divers, en omvat vrijwel alle soorten bedrijven en industrieën die er zijn. Volgens Don Rosa's (ongepubliceerde) tijdlijn is Dagobert overleden in 1967 op 100 jarige leeftijd. In Don Rosa's verhalen komen details voor die erop wijzen dat zijn verhalen waarin Dagobert nog meespeelt allemaal rond de jaren 50 plaatsvinden en niet in het "nu". Deze details zijn echter niet zodanig, dat ze jeugdige lezers op zouden vallen. Verhalen van de meeste andere auteurs van Dagobert Duckverhalen zijn wél geplaatst in het heden, ook al zou dat betekenen dat Dagobert in deze verhalen meer dan 100 jaar oud moet zijn. Sommige die-hard fans van Don Rosa erkennen deze verhalen niet als 'echt gebeurd'. De meeste fans weten echter dat Barks in zijn verhalen altijd meeging met de tijd en tot ver in de jaren 90 Dagobert levend heeft gehouden, ook al zijn die verhalen door anderen uitgetekend. Familie Volgens de Duck-stamboom bedacht door Carl Barks, waar Don Rosa later zijn verhalen op baseerde, heeft Dagobert twee zussen: Hortensia en Doortje. Volgens Don Rosa is Doortje getrouwd met Otto van Drakenstein, maar hij kreeg van de uitgever geen toestemming om dat op de stamboom te publiceren. Hortensia trouwt met een zekere Woerd Snater Duck die de zoon is van Oma Duck. Uit dit huwelijk worden Donald en Dumbella Duck geboren. Dumbella is weer de moeder van Kwik, Kwek en Kwak Duck. Andere familieleden zijn z'n ooms Angus 'Wedje' McDuck en Jacob McDuck die broers zijn van Fergus McDuck, zijn vader. Dagobert is het laatst levende lid van de McDuck clan. Andere auteurs hebben het echter niet altijd even nauw genomen met deze stamboom, en zelf hun draai gegeven aan Dagoberts familie. Zo zijn er tal van verhalen waarin Oma Duck de zus is van Dagobert. Volgens DD Minipocket 4 heeft Dagobert een oom Schraalhans McDuck die hem leert zuinig te zijn. Volgens de schrijver en tekenaar William van Horn heeft Dagobert ook een halfbroer: Oom Heisa, ook wel Hannes Doorslaper genoemd. In het verhaal 'Oom Dagoberts grote geheim' doet Dagobert dat geheim voor het eerst uit de doeken aan zijn neefjes Kwik, Kwek en Kwak. Inmiddels heeft Van Horn ook al een verhaal gemaakt waarin dit geheim uitkomt, maar dat is tot op heden niet in Nederland gepubliceerd. Volgens de Italiaanse tekenaar Romano Scarpa heeft Dagobert nog een tweede halfboer, Gideon McDuck. De aanbidster van Dagobert Duck is Gitta Gans (of Brigitta Gans), die voornamelijk in Italiaanse strips voorkomt, in Nederland komt ze voor in de Donald Duck Pocketreeksen. De enige vrouw waar Dagobert zelf een zwak voor heeft is Goldie Glittergoud uit Klondike. Persoonlijkheid Oom Dagobert staat met name bekend om zijn gierigheid. Hij leeft zelf erg sober en probeert op elke mogelijke manier geld te besparen. Als het op geld verdienen aankomt laat hij zich echter door niets of niemand tegenhouden. Hij zoekt voortdurend nieuwe doelen om na te streven en zo meer geld te verdienen, zoals het afsluiten van een goede zakendeal of het vinden van een verborgen schat. Als zakenman gaat hij vaak agressief en doortastend te werk. Vooral in de eerste verhalen waarin hij meedeed was Dagobert ook erg afstandelijk tegenover zijn familie, en wantrouwde elke vorm van bezoek in zijn kantoor (een bekend scenario uit deze tijd is dat hij een geweer of kanon schietklaar houdt wanneer er iemand binnenkomt). In latere verhalen is zijn houding tegenover zijn familie veranderd, en is hij duidelijk meer om hen gaan geven. Ook zijn houding als het om zaken gaat is veranderd. In oudere verhalen was hij erg cynisch over dingen als morele waarden, en ging tot het uiterste voor geld. Dit karakter was bedacht door Carl Barks, en gebaseerd op met name de grote industriëlen uit de tijd dat Dagobert blijkbaar zijn fortuin vergaarde: eind negentiende, begin 20e eeuw. Tegenwoordig lijkt hij beter na te denken over zijn daden, en heeft hij een gevoel van eerlijkheid. Dagobert gebruikt soms fysiek geweld tegen hen die zijn woede opwekken, maar hij is tegen het doden van anderen. Zo redt hij zelfs vijanden als die in gevaar verkeren. In de serie Ducktales, waarin Dagobert een van de hoofdrollen vertolkt, is hij duidelijk een stuk aardiger en opgewekter dan in de strips. Deze verandering in zijn karakter wordt vaak toegeschreven aan het feit dat in de serie Kwik, Kwek en Kwak bij hem zijn komen wonen. Hij heeft in de serie een strenge erecode, en houd te allen tijde vol dat geld alleen iets waard is indien men het eerlijk heeft verdiend. Zijn gierigheid is echter wel duidelijk aanwezig in de serie. Dagobert Duck is het rijkste lid van de Biljonairsclub. Geluksdubbeltje Kenmerkend aan Dagobert is zijn geluksdubbeltje, het eerste muntje dat hij ooit verdiende. Hij heeft dit dubbeltje altijd gehouden. Veel mensen denken dat het geluksdubbeltje de oorzaak van zijn succes is, maar in een van de verhalen wordt duidelijk dat het zijn inspiratie is. De heks Zwarte Magica wil dat dubbeltje stelen om een amulet te maken waardoor zij de gave van Koning Midas zou verwerven, om alles wat zij aanraakte in goud te veranderen. Het geluksdubbeltje is ooit verstrekt aan abonnees van het weekblad Donald Duck en te koop bij het eerste deel van 'De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend', een unieke uitgave. Geldpakhuis Een ander kenmerk van Dagobert is zijn geldpakhuis, waar hij al zijn geld in opslaat. De reden dat hij het hier opslaat en niet bijvoorbeeld op een bank is omdat hij ervan houdt om letterlijk in zijn geld te zwemmen. Verder doet het geldpakhuis dienst als kantoor. Het geldpakhuis is gebouwd op de plek waar eerst Fort Duckburg (de Autografheuvel) stond. Hoeveel geld Dagobert er precies heeft opgeslagen is niet bekend. Wel wordt er altijd iets in de zin van een fantasticatriljoen euro genoemd. Opvallend is dat er (bijna) altijd 16 cent bij is. Het gezaghebbende Forbes schatte Dagoberts vermogen in december 2007 op een schamele 28,8 miljard dollar. En onlangs heeft de weblog Flabber het vermogen van Dagobert Duck aan de hand van blauwdrukken geschat op 9.487.055.500,10 dollar ofwel 9,5 miljard. Een nadeel van het pakhuis is dat het enorm veel dieven aantrekt. Met name de Zware Jongens (die vroeger de Brandkastkrakers heetten) proberen keer op keer het geld van Dagobert te stelen. Het personeel in het geldpakhuis, waaronder secretaresse Juffrouw Eugenia, butler Bertus en muntenpoetser Donald Duck worden onderbetaald en werken onder omstandigheden waar menig vakbondslid witheet van zou worden. Er zijn verhalen waarin wordt gesuggereerd dat Dagobert meerdere geldpakhuizen heeft, verspreid over de wereld, en dat zijn geldpakhuis in Duckstad gewoon het bekendste is. Verder wordt in het verhaal "de kluizenaar van Villa Duck" (De Jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend, album 57) door Dagobert Duck gezegd dat niet al zijn geld in het pakhuis ligt. Dagobert zegt hier tegen Donald, die schrikt van de geldvoorraad in het pakhuis "Praat geen onzin. Dit is niet al mijn geld. Ik heb bezittingen en banktegoeden over de hele wereld". Enkele kenmerkende eigenschappen van Dagobert Duck *Hij kan de aanwezigheid van goud ruiken op tientallen meters afstand. *Wanneer hij vermoedt dat hij winst kan maken, krijgen zijn pupillen de vorm van eurotekens. *Het uitbetalen van een paar cent salaris vindt hij een drama. Hij valt regelmatig flauw als hij aan "weggeven" of "weggooien" denkt. *De jas die hij draagt, kreeg hij in 1902 samen met een tientje voor een chic pak dat hij gratis van een vooraanstaande modeontwerper had gekregen. Zijn hoed en wandelstok kocht hij in 1910 in Sint-Petersburg. Al deze kleding is nog zo goed als nieuw. *Zijn favoriete hobby is het zwemmen in geld. Hij 'duikt erin rond als een dolfijn, graaft er gangen in als een mol en gooit het in de lucht zodat het op zijn kop klettert'. *Zijn zusters hebben nauwelijks contact met Dagobert, nadat ze erachter kwamen dat hij meer van zijn geld hield dan van hen. Zie episode 11 van De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert. *Hij heeft nog nooit geld verloren, ondanks de vele aanvallen van de Zware Jongens. *Hij is allergisch voor vals geld, iets waardoor de Zware Jongens regelmatig door de mand vallen. Typerende uitspraken van Dagobert Duck *Het geld groeit me niet op de rug. *Wat gratis is, heeft kwaliteit. *Wat je bespaart heb je verdiend. *Nee, ik leen je geen geld uit! En waarom niet? Omdat je niet met geld kunt omgaan! *Ook het woord 'cent' spreken wij eerbiedig uit. *Mijn lieve geldje! Wat heb ik je gemist! *(aan de telefoon) Donald? Bel me onmiddellijk terug! *(in 1906, tegen Theodore Roosevelt): Waarom zou je arbeiders 1 dollar per uur betalen als je je familie gratis voor je kunt laten werken? *Tijd is geld. Vijanden van Dagobert Duck * De Zware Jongens, criminele bende die altijd op zoek is naar manieren om het geld van Dagobert te stelen; * Govert Goudglans, grootste concurrent van Dagobert als het aankomt op de titel van rijkste ter wereld. Hij heeft ook een geldpakhuis, gelegen in Zuid-Afrika; * John D. Rockerduck, een zakenman van Amerikaanse signatuur. De naam is een zinspeling op de miljardair John D. Rockefeller. Rockerduck komt voor het eerst voor in een verhaal van Barks, maar later keert hij regelmatig terug in Italiaanse verhalen. Hij gaat door het leven onder verschillende vertaalde namen zoals Rockerduck, Klaas Klever (vertaling uit het Duits) en Gijsbert Goochem. * Zwarte Magica, heks die het geluksdubbeltje van Dagobert wil bemachtigen. * Gerrit Gladsnuit, vijand uit zijn goudzoekersperiode in Klondike * Arpin Lusène, de Zwarte Ridder, vijand uit 'De Zwarte Ridder' en 'De Wraak van De Zwarte Ridder'. Zijn naam verwijst naar het archetype van alle nette dieven, Arsène Lupin. * De Whiskervilles, de familie die de McDuck-clan had weggejaagd uit het McDuck-kasteel. (Episode 1 en 5 uit De jonge jaren van Oom Dagobert). Deze naam is afgeleid van de kasteeleigenaar in 'The Hound of the Baskervilles', het bekendste Sherlock Holmes-detectiveverhaal van Arthur Conan Doyle. * Venijn McSnekke, net als Govert Goudglans een heel gemene concurrent. Komt oorspronkelijk uit Schotland. Het is een varken met geniepige oogjes. In sommige verhalen heeft hij een andere naam of het is een ander personage met precies dezelfde eigenschappen. Oom Dagobert, de verhalen van een steenrijke eend Oom Dagobert, de verhalen van een steenrijke eend is een albumserie met verhalen waarin Dagobert Duck de hoofdrol speelt. Dit zijn de delen: # De steen der wijzen # Terug naar Klondike # De vallei van Tralla-la # Mc Schobbejaks spinazie-erfenis # Een Meer vol misere # Het spook van de Notre Duck # De zeven steden van Cibola # Terug naar lang geleden # Geld in de grond ! # De kroon van de Maya's herdruk # Het goud van de Vliegende Hollander # 't Land onder de aarde # De mijnen van Koning Salomo # De verdwenen kroon van Djengis Khan # De lemming met het medaillon # Paniek om een papegaai # 't Geheim van het oude kasteel # 't Geheim van het Gouden Vlies # De stad met de gouden daken # Het drama van het drasmoeras # De spoorweg van Spookstad # Het goud van de Inca's # Het eiland der Verstening # Het verzonken continent # De vele gezichten van Zwarte Magica # Duel met Zwarte Magica # De grote geldwedstrijd # Het gouden graan # De kerstvakantie op de Beren Berg # De Noottoestand # De schat op zee # De zeilwedstrijd # Het mysterie van Paaseiland # De onder grondse kluis # De kapitale postzegel # De wijze, oude man van Palava # De hartewens # De computerkrakers # Het gulheidsserum # De oliesnoepers # De kalkoenenroof # De roddelpers # De verplaatsmachine # De drie beproevingen # De kamikazepiloot # De tempelschatten van Gaos # De reunie aan de Yukon # De slaapmachine # Het wolfskind # De geldzee # Het wondere water # Het dubbeltje in de schelp # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 1) 1877-1880 # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 2) 1882-1885 # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 3) 1887-1897 # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 4) 1897-1902 # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 5) 1909-1947 # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 6) Heden en verleden # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 7) : Opnieuw terug in de tijd # De terugkeer naar de Doffe Ellende # Paniek bij de Piewiega's # Schatten onder glas / Keiharde zaken / Tijd is geld # De reisavonturen 4: De verdwenen bibliotheek van Alexandrië # De reisavonturen 5: De schat van Croesus # De reisavonturen 6: De krimpende vrek # De reisavonturen 7: Het verschikkelijke monster # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 8) : Omstreeks 1898 # De jonge jaren van een steenrijke eend (deel 9) : In het jaar 1890 # De reisavonturen 8: Het geheim van de Hollander # De reisavonturen 9: De schat van de 10 Avatars / Ruimtemonsters op rooftocht # De reisavonturen 10: De laatste heer van Eldorado # De reisavonturen 11: De zwarte ridder # De reisavonturen 12: Terug naar de verboden vallei # De reisavonturen 13: Willie's eerste uitvinding # De reisavonturen 14: Reis in het verleden In andere talen Stemmen van Dagobert Duck Trivia * In 1943 verscheen er in het tekenfilmpje The Spirit of 43 al een personage dat heel veel op Dagobert leek. Dit was een informatiefilmpje over spaargeld tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Externe link *Dagobert-Duck.com Categorie:Donald Duck Categorie:Personage van Disney Categorie:Personage uit Ducktales Categorie:Antropomorf personage Category:Personages Categorie:Donald Duck Categorie:Personage van Disney Categorie:Personage uit Ducktales Categorie:Antropomorf personage Category:Personages